I Was Once A Mermaid (Hero Stories)
"I Was Once A Mermaid" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Story It was a few days since Hero and Wonder had returned from their honeymoon, that Papa Smurf decided to have his little Smurfs have fun at the beach. When they arrived and set up their towels and umbrellas, most of the Smurfs went over to Hero to ask him what he got up to with Wonder while on their honeymoon. "So, tell us! What did you two smurf?" they all asked. "It's none of your smurfness!" Hero said. "What I smurf with my wife is no other Smurf's business!" before heading off to swim. Hero saw Smurfette swimming with Oracle next to her in a floatation ring. "Can this smurf join you, Smurfette?" he asked. "Of course!" Smurfette said. Hero jumped into the water and swam towards them. "So what smurfed to you, when this smurf was on his honeymoon?" Hero asked. "Well, a few hours after you left. I wished I was the one smurfing with you on the honeymoon, but I remembered what you smurfed to me about smurfing my chin up and always smurf to the future." Smurfette said. "Well it's smurfy to see that you're still your happy smurfy self, which is what really matters to this smurf. I only want you to be happy," Hero said. "And just remember, this smurf will always love you." Smurfette smiled at him. "So, what else smurfed when this smurf was away?" Hero asked. "I was smurfed into a mermaid!" Smurfette said. "A mermaid?" Hero asked, sounding surprised. "Yes, a few days after you left, we smurfed to a beach near the ocean. The weather was smurfy, and a few of us smurfed out onto the water riding on sails. That was until an unsmurfy wind blew over us causing our sails to break; which left me close to drowning, luckily Sassette met a young witch called Melina, who rescued me... by smurfing me into a mermaid," Smurfette said. "What was it like as a mermaid? If you don't mind me asking," Hero said. "It felt weird smurfing a tail instead of legs, and I smurfed two clam shells over my smurfs," Smurfette said. Hero looked at Smurfette with a smirk, she realized that he was imagining her as a mermaid. "Hey! Don't smurf at me like that!" she said. "How would you smurf, if it was you who got smurfed into a mersmurf?" Hero's smile went away, "Oh yeah, if this smurf became a mersmurf, you would want to smurf your hands all over me, and this smurf wouldn't be able to smurf anything about it," he said. Now Smurfette looked at Hero with a smirk. "Hey! You can only dream about me being a mersmurf, Smurfette" Hero said. "Anyway, what smurfed after that?" "Well, when Papa Smurf asked Melina to smurf me back to normal, she said she didn't know how to smurf it, and I was stuck as a mermaid for a long time," Smurfette said. "I guess the other Smurfs didn't like smurfing you as a mermaid?" Hero asked. "Every Smurf except Oracle, whom I balanced on my tail! He was smurfing the time of his life," Smurfette said. "Was it Papa Smurf who smurfed you back to normal?" Hero asked. "No, it was Melina's teacher who unsmurfed her spell on me, and I felt so relieved to smurf my legs back," Smurfette said. "Well... seemed quite a day for you, Smurfette," Hero said. "It sure was, Hero, and to be smurfily honest with you. I don't plan to be smurfed into a mermaid anytime soon," Smurfette said. "Would you consider smurfing into one, if this smurf smurfed into one?" Hero joked. Smurfette chuckled, "For you, Hero, I would smurf anything," she said. Hero and Smurfette laughed with each other as they continued to enjoy the warm and sunny weather. Trivia *Smurfette remembers the events that occured in the cartoon episode "Sassette's Bewitching Friendship". Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Mini-stories Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories